


Don't Approach On What A Dragon Loves

by Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7



Series: Multi Fandom Oneshots - Requests Taken! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Jealous Draco Malfoy, M/M, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Switch Harry Potter, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7/pseuds/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7
Summary: When Draco Malfoy spots hos boyfriend Harry practicing Quidditch with the rest of the Gryffindor team, he has to watch his boyfriend play. When he notices a certain redhead keeping a very close watch on his boyfriend, he's filled with jealousy. Luckily Harry spotted him and goes over for a sneaky kiss. What will the rest of the day entail for them? And what will they do to stop Ginny Weasley from interfering with their plans? Part of the Ship A Day Challenge.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Multi Fandom Oneshots - Requests Taken! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622068
Kudos: 69





	Don't Approach On What A Dragon Loves

Draco Malfoy was waiting for his boyfriend to finish Quidditch training for the day.

It was a Wednesday and Draco was anxiously awaiting their date tonight. They were only third years and in a secret relationship, to avoid his father's response to having a gay heir and to stop people saying things about Harry that no one deserved to hear. He didn't know however, that second year Ginny Weasley was on the Quidditch team. He was aware that his boyfriend's old flame meant nothing more than a friend to him now, but he couldn't help the gnawing hand of jealousy grab at him. Harry Potter spotted his boyfriend in the Quidditch stalls and couldn’t resist teasing him. He flew over to him on his Nimbus 2000, swooping upside down and smiling, “Hey Malfoy. You okay there?” Draco smiled at him, making sure no one could see. He whispered to the brunet, "I missed you. Have you been out here long?" Harry smiled, "Not long, no. Practice only started an hour ago. If you give me another hour and a half I should be done. Want to do something later?" Draco smiled softly, "Sure. Room of Requirement, meet you an hour before dinner?" Harry grinned lopsidedly, "See you then. Would you go a little earlier and get the room ready before I get there?" Draco smirked, “Alright, but just remember, you asked me to make a room.” Harry chuckled, “I’m sure whatever you have in mind will be great, love.” Draco smiled at him softly, “Stop it... I want to kiss you but I don’t want tto defy our mutual agreement to keep a secret.” Harry smiled, “We could always fake it to look like I hit you…” Draco pouted, “What’s stopping me from hitting you?” Harry smirked a bit, “Do you want it to be believable?”

Draco pouted, “I just want a kiss…” he whined. Harry smiled, “Come closer…” Harry pulled him in by the tie and kissed him, hiding them behind his robes and broom. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and kissed back deeply, whispering shortly after breaking the kiss, “Don’t be late~” Harry smiled at his suggestive tone, “Wouldn’t dream of it, dragon. See you tonight~” he matched his tone of before with a wink, a blown kiss and going back to practice. Draco sighed happily and watched his boyfriend play quidditch from afar, noticing a particularly flirtatious redhead witch who hadn’t taken her eyes away from his boyfriend for a moment. He felt jealousy rear it’s ugly head and tried to push it down. He tried and tried to quench the jealousy but it wasn’t going anywhere. Ginny flew closer to Harry and smiled warmly at him, “You look great in those new Quidditch robes, Harry. Do you think we’ll win this season?” Harry grinned, oblivious as ever to the fact that Ginny was flirting. Draco narrowed his eyes, keeping an eye on the redhead. He spotted Harry catch the snitch, unable to help himself from noticing how fine a shape his boyfriend cut in his Quidditch robes with windblown hair. He smirked to himself, having an idea. Ginny tucked a tendril of hair out of Harry’s eye with a wink. To Harry’s credit, he took a step back, knowing he’d be in deeper trouble than ever before if Draco saw him being too friendly with Ginny. She pouted and said, “Harry, I was only trying to give you a hug. It’s not like you have a girlfriend or anything.”

Harry bit his tongue to stop the words, ‘No, but I do have a boyfriend and a rather possessive blond one at that.’ He spotted Draco and smiled, “I have to go talk to Malfoy about something. See you soon.” Ginny sighed, “I don’t see what you could have to discuss with him but see you soon, Harry.” Harry faked a smiled and wandered over to where he knew Draco was, or so he thought. Draco wasn’t there. Ginny came over to him and held his hand with a flirty smile, “Hey Harry, do you want a girlfriend?” Harry gritted his teeth and let go of her hand roughly. He felt a hand on his shoulder, long slender fingers that he knew all too well. He turned around slowly and spotted the blond that he loved. Draco asked, “You have two minutes to explain yourself.” Harry opened his mouth but Draco put a finger to his lips, “Not you, Harry.” Harry breathed a sigh of relief, knowing Draco knew that he would never betray their relationship like that. Ginny furrowed her brow, “What do I need to explain to you, Malfoy?” Draco glared daggers, “I will count to three Weaselette and then I’ll hex you for coming near him. One.” Ginny asked, “Wait, why do you care who Harry dates?” Draco smirked a bit, chuckling, “You’re not as smart as you think you are if you haven’t figured it out yet, so – let me show you why I care.” He roughly pushed Harry down on the ground and kissed him deeply on those soft lips he was well acquainted with. Harry kissed back happily, wrapping his arms around Draco’s neck. Ginny blinked, tears rolling down her cheeks and fled. Draco kissed him roughly once she was gone, the adrenaline from showing Weaselette who Harry beleonged to was rushing through him.

Harry tapped the back of his neck, a sign that usually meant ‘stop’ for the two lovers. Draco stopped and helped him up with a smile, “That was fun. We sure showed Weaselette who you love.” Harry smiled as he replied with a fondly teasing tone, "Stop being so jealous, will you?" Draco kissed Harry’s cheek before replying, “I would be able to if Weaselette stopped flirting with you.” Harry looked perplexed and confused, “Ginny isn’t flirting. …Is she?” Draco replied with a sharp note to his tone, “Yes, she is! You are so oblivious sometimes Harry, I swear…” He kissed Draco’s lips quickly and wrapped his arms around his waist before replying, “Dragon, I can fix this.” Draco smirked a bit, “Prove it.” Draco neglected to mention to Harry that Ginny had returned, looking absolutely enraged. Harry smiled, “How can I prove it to you, dragon? How can I prove that I’m yours and yours alone?” Draco have him a half-lidded look with his eyes as he replied, “To start – kiss me. Now.” Harry did as the blond instructed and kissed him deeply. Ginny let out a shocked gasp and ran back to wherever she had returned from. Draco parted the kiss and whispered to him, “She came back and I needed to show her that it isn’t just me.” Harry smiled warmly, his arms around Draco’s neck, “When it comes to us, it’s never just you.” Draco chuckled and kissed his cheek, “Me, you, Room of Requirement, now.” Harry smiled, “Sounds perfect. Just let me shower first?” he sheepishly added. Draco smiled, “Why bother? You can have a shower in the Room. I’ll ask for a shower and hot water.” Harry took his hand and kissed his cheek, “Let’s go.” By the time they reached the seventh floor, Draco walked past it three times hurriedly, needing Harry's lips on his immediately. He opened the door not a second after it appeared and whisked Harry inside. Inside the room, there was a soft-looking leather loveseat, pale grey walls, soft grey carpet, a coffee table laid out with food, an ajoining door that let to a bathroom and a simple but elegant light hanging from the ceiling. Harry smiled, “You remembered.” He smirked a little, “How could I forget? It was adorable when you told me your favourite colour was silver grey.” Draco locked the door with a few different spells and added a silencing spell with a smirk. He walked over to Harry, “Shower first and there’ll be tea and treats waiting.” Harry kissed his cheek, “I’ll be quick.” Draco quickly nipped his ear, “You’d better be.” Harry let out a whimper when his ear was nipped which caused Draco to smirk at him. Harry blushed and went to the shuwer were he found clean clothes and a towel waiting. Soon, dried and dressed with damp hair, he came out of the bathroom and walked over to his boyfriend.

Draco smirked at him and patted the couch before asking in a drawled tone, "Come sit on my lap." Harry grinned and sat down, his arms around the blond's neck ad he replied, “That’s a sentence I’m always happy to hear from you.” Draco smirked and kissed down Harry's neck. Harry asked softly, “So, because of you being jealous of Gin today, we’re kind of out now. How do you suppose we act?” Draco smiled at him softly before replying gently, “Harry love, I don’t want to hide anymore. Damn my Father! Damn the Ministry.” Harry chuckled a little before whispering to him, “Such impassioned tones… Almost makes me want to kiss you.” The blond's eyes lit up as he replied, “Please…” Harry smirked, “Please, what, Draco?” Draco replied, “Please love?” Harry smiled and leaned forward, kissing Draco effortlessly. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist as the blond sat on his lap. Draco kissed back deeply with happiness but Harry bit his bottom lip which caused the blond to whimper. Harry slipped his tongue into the kiss as he held Draco close to his chest. Harry ended the kiss after a few moments with a smile. Draco playfully teased him, “There’s no need to shove your tongue down my throat. I just wanted a kiss.” Harry smirked, chuckling a little as he replied, “From the way you were pleading for me to kiss you, I highly doubt that, dragon.” Draco's pale cheeks flushed and he gently shoved Harry's shoulder, “Oh… shush.” Draco began kissing down Harry's throat, leaving a trailing bites and bruises behind him. Harry let out a series of moans ranging from deep to loud. He whispered into Draco's ear, “Don’t make me make too much noise. We wouldn’t want everyone to hear you now, would we?” Draco smirked as he replied with a edge to his voice, “What the fuck do you think I am, Harry? Stupid? The minute you walked in here I put a silencing charm on the door. No one can hear a thing.”

Harry grinned, "Well then, what are we waiting for~" With that, Draco picked him up and laid him down on the couch where they proceeded to making so much noise that the silencing charm was thanked thoroughly.


End file.
